Tangled 2
by The Zebra Story Teller
Summary: When Flynn and Repunzel decide to have their baby,what happens next?


Chapter 1: The Baby

Happiness over joyed Flynn Rider, (also known as Ugeine Fitzherbert.) Flynn stared,as his wife heaved and push with all her mite to get this baby out,as he heard the screams of his gorgeous baby girl, he grabbed pasquel,whispering to him,

''Look at my gorgeous baby girl,and her gorgeous blonde hair, listen to her gorgeous cries, look at my gorgeous baby,and my beautiful wife who gave birth to her.'' Flynn grabbed Repunzel, telling her how proud he was of her, he kissed her hand as she closed her eyes,he went over to his baby,hugging the midwife who brought his baby girl into the world. He grabbed pasquel again,and brought her to see the baby,he took her hand,as she wrapped her small fingers around his index finger, he smiled, and for the first time since he was about to die gave out a tear or excitement to see his gorgeous girl in the world. Pasquel gave out a squeel of excitement,climbing his way over to Repunzel,who was fast asleep on the bed, he snuggled down on her belly,as he knew the baby was no longer in there,when Repunzel awoke Pasquel got up and jumped on her belly,she rubbed her eyes,and wondered what was happening, Flynn was holding their baby,motioning towards her, Repunzel took her baby,holding her in her arms,the baby laughed,and squeeled with happiness, Pasquel was on top or Repunzel's head,the baby took pasquel by the foot, hugging him,and squeezing him, they all laughed together, (except Pasquel.) Flynn heard the doors of the hospital slam,

''YOU THINK, I'M GOING TO LET MY DAUGHTER HAVE HER BABY WITHOUT ME BEING THERE?'' Repunzel heard the roar's coming out of the hall,she grabbed her baby,

''Flynn!'' Flynn ran out into the hall,and knew what he was going to see, 'mother' we all knew this day was going to come again,as Repunzel saw her 'mother' fall off the tower bridge,Repunzel still recalls that as her worst memory,but how could it be when she didn't even love her mother,or care for her? Even though she was thinking about that day right now,as she held her baby in her arms,looking at her gorgeous flowing green eyes,

''You're safe with mummy gorgeous,'' Repunzel whispered to her baby, kissing her soft,smooth head,

''I promise,I'll always be here for you,no matter what happens,daddy will sort this out.'' Repunzel said,making sure her baby heard her,kissing her on the head once again,hugging her,and pasquel reaching towards the door, Flynn came back in,with his hands open,reaching for Paquel,he walked up to Repunzel,taking her my the hand which was free,

''Don't you worry,I will deal with everything,don't you worry,she'll be gone soon Repunzel.'' Flynn took her hand,putting Pasquel on her shoulder and kissing her hand,and her forehead,she trusted him,knowing he was telling the truth she let go of his hand,and giving him a nod,and a kiss,he caught the kiss and walked out,the smile drooping off his face,he took his phone out,typing in 'The Hookhanded Man' and also calling his acossiates.

''I need you,'' he said,biting the last of his fingernails,

''I'm on my way,'' They all said,and as they all met up outside the hospital they all came in,meeting Flynn at the door.

''What's up rider?'' They all said,looking at him shocked,as to how pale he was.

''She's here'' He said,motioning for breath,not being able to say her name.

''Who's here?'' Said the man with a unicorn imprinted on his sweater.

''Her,the one who locked my Repunzel up,and stored her away in that tower,''

They all looked at each other in amaze.

''You want me to be the bad guy? Now I'm the bad guy.'' She repeated for the second time,walking towards all of them,she walked elegantly towards them,cackling.

Chapter 2: The 'talk'

''Well look who we have here,someone get me a glass,because I have just found myself,a tall glass of-'' The short man got stopped,in midsentence,as the woman shot her knife out,frowing it at the man,as he toppled to the floor,frowing himself onto the floor

''My friends,this is my time to say,adios mi amigos,I will miss you all,my dear sweet friends.'' He saluted to them,and fell to the floor,a pool of blood surrounding him,his eyes closed, Flynn grabbed her,throwing the knife towards the floor,as soon as her had her,the men surrounded her,not letting her out of their site,as he called he called the police he described all the stuff which she had done,and as she got taken away,they all took the angel man to the nurse,she looked at the wound,

''He'll be fine,once we have hooked him up and treated the patient,he'll be finde,and be revived as soon as possible'' said the nurse,smiling towards Flynn,Flynn walked off,running towards the room which Repunzel was in,as soon as he walked in,he realised everything was fine,he grabbed Repunzel,and Paquel for once,and his gorgeous baby, Repunzel looked at him,

''I think I know what to call the baby Ugeine'' Repunzel said, Pazquel laughed,though he stopped once Flynn ran his hand around his kneck,and he just sniggered to himself,

''What is that?'' Flynn said,sniggering.

''What about natalie?'' Repunzel replied.

Flynn smiled,

''Natalie,that's a nice name'' Flynn smiled,picking up his baby,and giving her a hug, if someone had said to him before all of this...

''You will meet the love of your life,and have a gorgeous baby with her,and she will have a Cameleon,and she will have magic hair which glows when she sings,'' he would declare them as mad, and walk off,thinking about it,but it was reality, he had never felt better than he had now,he kissed his daughter on the head,and then his wife,and then just smiled at Pasquel,and as they all walked out of the hospital together, with Repunzel's mother and father also,they all realised,that there life would never be the same from this day forward.


End file.
